Anonyme Sans Frontieres
ASF, fully known as Anonyme Sans Frontières, is a mercenary company that arrived to Silea Ravni from another dimension.↵The mission goal of the company is to offer defense and deterrence options for nations that lack proper militaries. Based off the floating resource mining platforms called “'Motherbase'”, ASF operates in the northwest region of the ocean near the west coast of two islands named Joakim and Mogren islands. ASF offers a home for soldiers to live and work free from the ideology and religious rule of other nations. As such ASF has no official ideology or religion, but some members do practice a traditional form of ancestor worship to pay respects to members who have passed away. Mission Statement and Seal The A.S.F. logo features four leafs spiraling rightward, a symbolic representation of "'The Will of Vic Voss"'' Each leaf is symbolic of one of four principles held within the '''Will of Vic Vos''s'' and guides all of A.S.F. in their daily lives. Central to The Will of Vic Voss is "The mission''".' * '''FRATERNITY' - Brotherhood and community among A.S.F. and its members are vital to the completion of '''''the mission, and without the mission we are nothing, therefore without each other's cooperation we are nothing. * SOVEREIGNTY - Without autonomy the mission cannot be completed, without the mission we are nothing. * INDUSTRY - Be it through aid or bloodshed, we cannot survive without profit and without profit we would descend unto the unforgiving ocean and the mission would be lost, without the mission we are nothing. * AUDACITY - We operate with the utmost bravery and boldness, all in pursuit towards completion of the mission. If we are not courageous we cannot expect the mission to be completed, and without the mission we are nothing. History The world ASF hails from was a world with many different peoples and cultures, all separated by a vast sea with many small islands. Since the world had such little land and so many people, war was an everyday occurrence and grew very violent. The use of ethnic cleansing and Weapons of Mass Destruction became a common occurrence. As the fighting grew worse there came to be many soldiers left with no place to return to. During a time of a particularly bad war, the legendary soldier known as Vic Voss is said to have founded a small mercenary band out of soldiers left behind by all the fighting. Deciding they needed a place to settle and call home, Voss had combat engineers he has recruited create a mining platform on the ocean. Both used to live on and extract resources, the platform was named “'Motherbase'”. Serving as not not only a place to live and acquire resources, but also as a way to avoid fighting with countries over land, Motherbase grew larger by the day along with ASF itself. Cause of Exodus After a period of skirmishes and proxy wars, a large war broke out in the otherworld. ASF was hired by a large alliance of nations to fight a militaristic empire that had begun to invade the nations around it using newly discovered portal technology. This technology was able to create doorways anywhere in the world given some calculations, allowing the empire to crush all the countries in its immediate surroundings. Helping lead a large scale invasion of the empire's homeland, ASF suffered terrible losses including Vic Voss himself. The empire used a biological WMD known as a Wither on it’s own land, causing the main attack force to be nearly fully wiped out. Forced to retreat back to Motherbase, the alliance and ASF were left with little options. However, not all was lost; a squad led by then Sergeant Venom Brass managed to acquire a piece of the portal technology the empire had created. Brought back to the research lab at Motherbase, the device was quickly reverse engineered but remained unstable. After a series of trials with the portal, ASF created a mechanized apparatus known as Metal Gear DEKE to deploy a Wither into the heart of the empire’s land. Named operation TRESPASSER, the weapon deployment would overlap with a second invasion attempt by the alliance. However, when the time came to deploy the weapon, the portal device malfunctioned. Whether it was sabotage or simply broken is not known, but what happened after would change ASF forever. The device ripped a quantum tear in the skies above Motherbase, and sucked it and its staff into another world. Appearing in the ocean of Silea Ravni, Motherbase was heavily damaged by the trip and nearly destroyed. The incident not only nearly destroyed Motherbase, but killed a great deal of ASF. After the dust settled, the remaining members of ASF led by Venom Brass and Harbl “''Haruka''” Miller salvaged what they could from the old Motherbase, as they set out to start over. Having been left with no way to return home, ASF created a new and improved Motherbase, and began to learn about the strange new world they arrived in. Structure ASF is divided into four divisions, HQ, Combat, R&D, and Support. HQ HQ is comprised of the Boss Venom Brass, C/O Harbl'' "Haruka"'' Miller, and various officers who oversee each branch. Combat Combat is where all the standing combat personnel are put, and are responsible for both carrying out mercenary contracts and defense of Motherbase itself. Combat personnel are also sent to extract resources in the field and man mining facilities on Motherbase. R&D R&D is responsible for the design and development of Motherbase, as well as its construction. On top of developing the base, they also develop new technology, and work with redstone. Support Support is the smallest branch of ASF, support is responsible for the maintenance and repair of the base itself, and aids in construction with R&D. Support is also charged with managing the food and medical needs of ASF, and manufacturing tools, weapons, and other materials. Military ASF remains a strictly neutral entity, and only involves itself in conflicts after the creation of a legally binding contract where both parties agree to terms and payment. ASF no longer takes attack contracts, and chooses to focus on aiding other nations in defending themselves. Currently ASF lacks any working Weapons of Mass Destruction, as when Metal Gear Deke '''was salvaged, its Wither based technology no longer worked. After the completion of the new Motherbase, ASF built a new version of Metal Gear, simply named Metal Gear DEKE 2.0'. Currently the R&D division has been trying to find magic based alternative for DEKE 2.0 as means to regain a deterrence system. ASF is also in possession of a cargo ship used for long distance deployment named the “DNS ''Heiwa Maru”, ''and a strike ship named the "''DNS Ortega". Despite having such advanced engineering, energy generation, and weapons compared to other nations, ASF has little to no working knowledge on magic and the many other secrets of Silea Ravni. Category:Country Category:Current Category:Coolest Guys